A Wolf's Worst Sale
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Garth and Lilly try to sell some of their stuff. But what happens when a mysterious wolf comes by claiming to be a millionare steals all their stuff, including Lilly's parents? Will they be able to get them back?
1. All cluttered up

A Wolf's Worst Sale (1)

Jasper Park. A simple place where nothing out of the ordinary happens, _except for the monsters, hunters, and other extreme paranormal that terrorizes this place,_ but that's beside the point. We look closer into the wolf territory where we see a red haired alpha and a white haired omega. Meet Garth and Lilly.

"Lilly? Where are you?" Garth asked as he came into the den.

"I'm over here!" Lilly said.

"Hey, you!" Garth said as they brushed noses. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I just want to stay here."

"Really? You… don't want to do anything else?"

Lilly nodded. "No, not really. I mean, we could check up on Humphrey and Kate."

"Nah. They're too busy with that guy Aaron."

"You got to admit, he is fun to hang out with."

"Well, yeah, but remember the last time we were with him. I think he's bad luck!"

"He's not bad luck. It just so happens that Aaron and Humphrey were chased by that thing called the Slenderman."

"You call that a coincidence?" Garth asked folding his arms."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I won't stand here and…oof." Garth stubbed his paw against a caribou carcass.

"Why is this still here? I thought you threw that out."

"I'm not going to throw it away."

"What?" Garth said in a confused look. "It's a carcass."

"It's not just any carcass. It was the last of its kind."

"Well, that doesn't mean you should keep it. It's garbage."

"Oh really!" Lilly said folding her arms.

"Yes. It's cluttering up the den."

"Then if we're talking about garbage, I want to see you throw out that hunter head."

"No! He was my first real human that I killed!"

"You see. It's hard to give up stuff that others see as junk."

"Some people don't. They think it's rare or something." Garth said looking at the walls of the den. Then Lilly got an idea.

"Wait. I got it!"

"What?"

"Garage sale!"

"Garage sale?"

"Yeah! We sell our stuff to others and we'll get money."

"No one has money. We're wolves." Garth corrected her.

"I mean caribou you silly wolf."

"Oh! That's a great idea! I'm in."

"Great!" And with that, they started on their sale.


	2. Buy one, get one free

A Wolf's Worst Sale (2)

Garth and Lilly were conversing and moving around item in their den. They needed to sell their stuff but how?

"How about this?" Lilly asked, holding up a chewed up old shoe. Garth stared at it in decision.

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh come on! It's an old, chewed up shoe. Do you really need it?"

"Well, it might come in handy when we have human feet." Garth said, holding up his front paws. Lilly stared at him with a 'really?!' look.

"It's also good for about 3 caribou noses." She said, throwing the shoe in a pile. Just then, Humphrey and Aaron walked in with confused looks.

"What's going on here?" Humphrey asked.

"We're having a garage sale. Do you want to buy something?" Lilly asked.

"We're wolves. We don't carry money." Aaron said.

"Not money. Caribou."

"Oh. Well, isn't caribou sort of our money?"

"Uhm… you know? I think you're right."

"No…really!" Aaron said sarcastically.

"You really have to do that?" Garth asked in frustration.

"What? Be funny? Hell yeah!"

"No, not that. Being sarcastic."

"Well, yeah. That's how I get my point across."

"Well, I'm… ugh! Forget it!"

"Really? Forget it? I thought I'll just remember everything we said." Aaron said again sarcastically.

"Stop that!" Garth exclaimed.

"Guys, stop it." Humphrey said chuckling. "As much as I want to see Aaron get beaten up…"

"Hey!"

"Let me finish. As much as I want to see Aaron get beaten up, I have to say that I would like to help you guys."

"You will?!" Lilly said joyfully.

"Yeah, sure, why not? And maybe Aaron can help post up signs."

"Why do I have to be a part of this?"

"Because I said so."

"You sound just like my mother…" Aaron said folding his arms.

"Okay, so let's begin." And with that, they did. The garage sale started as a complete success.

Wolves from different territories gathered around their items. Of course, the four knew all of them. But there was one wolf there that seemed… off.

It looked like a male beta with orange and gray fur. He wore a top hat and a monocle. Lord knows where he got that getup from.

"Um, Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know him?" Garth asked as he pointed to the wolf.

"No. Is he new here?"

"I don't know. Let's go talk to him." And with that, they did.


	3. Monty C Moneytails

A Wolf's Worst Sale (3)

Garth and Lilly slowly approached the mysterious wolf. They were about to speak when Winston and Eve came from behind.

"What are you two doing?" Winston asked.

"Ahhh!" Lilly shrieked in surprise and making almost everyone looked at her. The wolf they were spying on moved away. Lilly blushed when she saw almost everyone stare at her. "Uh…um…" She stuttered whilst playing with her tail.

"Why don't we go to the den?" Garth asked. And when they did, everyone went back to the sale.

"What were you two doing?" Eve asked suspiciously.

"We were trying to figure out who that wolf is." Lilly said, pointing to the aforementioned wolf.

"Huh. I… really don't know who that is." Winston said chuckling. "Is he a beta?"

"I think so. But you really don't know who that is?" Garth asked.

"Nope. Do you honey?" Winston asked Eve.

"Um… no actually. He's probably from the rich side of Canada, considering the fact that he's wearing a top hat and a monocle."

"This is so weird. No one knows him. Come on, Garth." Lilly said.

"What?"

"We're going to figure out who that guy is." And they did. They went up to him.

"Hi! How are you enjoying the sale so far?" Lilly asked.

"Satisfactory" The wolf said in a pocky, British accent. Garth and Lilly looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay. So what's your name?" Garth asked. The wolf looked at him in shock.

"What's my… oh dear. I am the famous Monty C. Moneytails. I am world famous through out the U.S.A and Canada for my amazing money skills and stock bonds. But I wouldn't except a commoner to recognize me."

"Commoner?" Garth whispered to Lilly. "Well, we're sorry we don't know you." Monty scoffed in anger. Then the heard a 1980's ring coming from the wolf. He held out a pocket watch and spoke.

"Well, I must go. But before I do, I like to buy everything here." Garth and Lilly's mouths dropped. "I think that this check will do." He said handing them a check made out to three thousand caribou's.

"Three…three…" Garth stuttered. "We accept!" He said shaking his paw.

"I'm glad we made an arrangement. My boys will carry it for me." He clapped his paws and wolves in tuxedos came and threw it in separate bags. "See you never!" Monty said whilst leaving.

"Wow! Three thousand." Lilly said in awe. "We have to tell my parents!" And they did. But when they got there, the den was empty.

"Where are they?" Lilly asked.

"Look! A letter." Garth said, pointing to a sealed envelope signed Monty C. Moneytails.

"Weird. Didn't we just meet him?" Garth asked.

"Just open the letter." Lilly said and so they did.


	4. The Letter and The Chase

A Wolf's Worst Sale (4)

As Garth opened the letter, they saw it was in cursive writing. They both read it.

"_Good day, fair gentles. You're probably wondering who I am. Well, wonder no further! I am the great successful Monty C. Moneytails. My appearance and vocabulary suggest that I am from royal and rich descent. But enough about me; you're probably wondering where your parents are. Well, just like your possessions, I took them. You failed to recognize this due to the "Check" I gave you. And if you think of tracking me down, think again. I am everywhere and nowhere. So, hasta luego!"_

"Oh my God!" Garth exclaimed.

"We have to get them back! Lilly also exclaimed. "Who knows what he's doing to them?"

~Meanwhile, at a mansion in the mountains of Canada~

Winston and Eve were tied and had duck tape on their mouths. Monty's henchmen dragged them to a different room while Monty stared at a monitor. He had installed different cameras all through out Jasper.

"I see they found the letter." Monty muttered. "It would be tragic to see them die." He said as he started to laugh maniacally.

~Back at Jasper~

"How are we going to find them Lilly?" Garth asked. "We don't know where he went."

"Maybe Aaron can help!" And with that, they went to Aaron's den.

"So, that's our story." Garth ended. Aaron stared at them in disbelief, but then he grabbed the letter and examined it under a telescope.

"I can't find anything that can tell me where he is. Why would you give him your stuff?"

"We didn't know!" Lilly exclaimed. He gave us a check and… wait! The check! Maybe there's something there." Lilly searched for it and gave it to Aaron who looked at it under the microscope.

"I don't see any… wait. This is made from deep, dark, rich paper."

"So?"

"So, you can only get that in Mount. Killhim. (A/N: Made up mountain. Don't ask.)

"Mount. Killhim? That must be where he's hiding. Come on."

"Can I come?" Aaron asked. "I did help you."

"Fine! Come." Garth said.

"Yay!" And with that they did. It took them hours to get to the top but they made it. "Why does his place have to be so high up?" Aaron whined. "This journey is giving me a rash in an unspeakable place."

"Okay, Aaron, don't say stuff like that." Lilly said in annoyance.

"I can't help myself."

"There's his lair!" Garth exclaimed as he pointed to a wooden door. It was guarded by one of his henchmen.

"How are we going to get in?"

"I got this." Garth said walking up to the guy.

"Who is…oof!" Garth had head-butted him in the stomach sending him back through the door.

"Come on!" Garth said as he ran inside.

"So cool." Aaron muttered. As they got inside, they saw a multiple stair cases leading to Monty's room. And it was guarded by his henchmen and some monsters.

"We're screwed." Aaron said.


	5. The Rescue

A Wolf's Worst Sale (5)

"We're not screwed Aaron." Garth said. "We can do this."

"I'm not that good as an alpha." Aaron said.

"Me either." Lilly agreed.

"Just follow my lead." And then he lunged forward and started to pound the henchmen. Aaron and Lilly followed. They made it to the first stair case where the saw two aliens.

"Are you on your way to a fancy party?! That was my line from a TV show!" One of the aliens said stupidly while the other was pouring a drink. Garth and Aaron beat them up with a piece of wood they found and they fell to the ground.

They made it up to the second stair case where they found a dead solider with a sword. Garth went forward and battled with him until Aaron came from behind and stole the sword from him and chopped off his head.

They also found a man with a pale face, dark brown hair, no nose, black rings around his eyes, and an ever-smiling mouth. He was named Jeff the killer.

"You guys look stressed. How 'bout I help you go to sleep?" He started to laugh manically and grab Aaron and aimed for his heart. Garth came from behind and threw him to the wall and slit his throat.

Through all of this, Lilly stood behind them just starting in awe at what the both were doing. They made it to the third stair case they saw a group of henchmen. They gave them quick jabs here and there and out they were. They went up the stairs to see a mutated reindeer.

"Well, your faces look red for my pleasure!" It charged at them but Aaron and Garth slid pass it and broke his antlers. It screamed in pain. They then jammed the antlers in his butt. "You know, it's not half bad."

They gave him disgusted looks until throwing them out the window. They made it to the fourth stair case when they saw a dead little girl singing with bear traps around her.

"I'm so happy 'cause you are gonna die, gonna die!" Garth made his way through it carefully and was kicked in the stomach. Then grabbed the girl and she screamed. "No, no, no! Don't!" She exclaimed as Garth tore out her eyes. He pushed her into the bear traps where she made a trail of her limbs. Lilly looked away in shock, but still kept going. The made it to the fifth stair case where they saw a dead little drummer boy.

"A drumroll? It's so suspenseful!" He said with Aaron snatched his sticks and jammed them in his eyes. "Ow! What a twist!" They made it up the stairs where they beat up more off Monty's henchmen. They made it up the sixth stair case where they found a decorated tree with presents around it.

Then a dead Santa Claus came from behind and started to pound on Aaron. Aaron then took one of the presents and beat him with it and killed him.

"I guess I'm on the naughty list." Aaron said. They made it up the seventh and eighth where they beat up more henchmen. And then they got up to the top where they found Monty's room. But then, two dead men came from nowhere with a knife and nunchucks. The one with the knife looked like John Belushi and the other looked like Chris Farley.

"Damn. It's goin' to be an animal house right here!" John said. They both charged at Garth who simply moved back and the two clashed into each other.

"Oh, shit. I'm retarded." Chris muttered. The trio made into Monty's room where it was empty. There was nothing there but screens and a mad chair that locked a person in. they looked around in confusion when they heard clapping. Monty emerged from the dark.

"Where are my parents?!" Lilly said with a sneer.

"Oh, your parents! Hmmm, that's right!" He said, reveling a jar labeled 'Wolf soup'. The trio stood there in shock. Then finally, Lilly sprang forth and started to fight Monty. But he was just too strong. He was choking and smacking her and she started to wiggle. She fought back. He was about to punch her but she deflect it and he just threw her.

He was about to finish the job, but found that his arm was locked onto the chair. Aaron noticed this and quickly went behind the screens and started to topple them over. "No! Don't! I can't die!" Monty screamed.

"We'll see about that." Aaron said. Then finally, it toppled and killed him instantly. Garth quickly ran towards Lilly who was coughing. Then they heard some muffled screams.

It was their parents! Aaron quickly un-tied them and took off the duck tape. They went over to Lilly and carried her home. Never again will they sell their items to strangers. Because to them, this was a wolf's worst sale.


End file.
